


Cultural Exchange

by WriteMessyShit



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, I know the Tia/Nel isn't explicit but that's what I meant, Original Character(s), Public Sex, See it how you want, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vignettes, Whatever's sexiest, You could maybe say that narrator is with Nelliel too, manual sex, see story notes, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMessyShit/pseuds/WriteMessyShit
Summary: A shinigami visits Hueco Mundo and adjusts to some of the Arrancars' cultural differences.





	Cultural Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> AU where everything is largely the same, except the Arrancar are less socially similar to shinigami and humans. While they bear resemblance to Japanese culture in some ways, their culture and norms vastly different, accounting for some of their seemingly strange actions in the human and shinigami realms. Some of these commonplace norms include public nudity, co-ed bathing, and casual (even public) snogging and sex. It's a nice space that creates some conflict for our narrator, and it's the perfect backdrop for gobs of shameless fucking. So, you're welcome.

* * *

Nel tells me to go with her back to Hueco Mundo. "We should spend more time together. And you should take a break."

* * *

The communal showers scare me. Of course, there's danger, but things don't mean the same here as they would in Seireitei. Nel goes there every day to shower, even though she has a perfectly good shower in her own palace. Nothing bothers her. For a week, I stay back in the palace to shower.

* * *

She finally convinces me to go with her. That’s the first time I see a naked man in there, right after I see Nel naked. I try to turn my gaze away from her, and right where I look instead, I see bare, hairy legs and an ass. I freeze. No one notices.

* * *

Once, when we're there, I see a couple kissing. They touch each other liberally, as if no one is around. I look away bashfully, but to my surprise, again, no one seems to notice them. Later, when I ask about it, Nel shrugs and tells me about the time she made out with a woman in the showers. I think about that for days. My nerves calm slowly.

* * *

I go to the showers by myself for the first time. It's early in the morning. I'd never seen him in there before. The tiled room barely has steam—it's thinner than usual. He doesn't look at me. I turn away and do my business.

* * *

I go again the next morning. He's there. I figure he only showers then. That tattoo on his back is familiar. I've seen him back in Seireitei. He's one of the allies, like Nel. His hand runs through his frothy blue hair, which flattens beneath the stream of water. His body turns, and faster than I can fake disinterest, he sees me oggling. Even so, I go back to washing myself. He says nothing. When I look up again, he's turned away again, as if nothing ever happened. I feel relieved, but continue to stare out of the corner of my eye.

* * *

"Do you want something from me?" he asks me the next day.

I feel his eyes on me from behind, and before I can get anxious, I go through my options. I can tell him I'm interested. I can tell him he looks good. All these things are fair. It feels strange, but equalizing, calming. "Sure," I say. "If you want to." He doesn't answer, and I look at him. He continues to shower. I do the same.

For a few minutes, this continues. I glance back at him every so often, discreetly. Part of me can't believe I'm doing this, and the other part wonders if it will actually occur. In the last moment, his eyes meet mine. He's finished.

I wonder what his palace will be like. Has it been destroyed, like parts of Nel's, or does it remain intact after the wars? He approaches me as I wring out my hair. I wait to hear his voice, but he doesn't speak, and instead, upon my hips, two hands begin to stroke. My fingers freeze, my chest pounds, my face warms. Between my legs, that feeling erupts, warm and sharp. I can feel the muscles move; I can feel everything.

His hand rolls to my front, beneath my stomach, down to the fold between my thigh and crotch. As he does, his body touches my back, warm and slippery from lingering water. His dick hardens against my backside as his fingers slip over my vagina, and then back up to my clit, covering it in a smooth wetness. He massages me there with one hand, while the other is devoted to holding my body against his. I feel his chest against my back, my breathing intense already, and I lean against him further. His hand makes all thought vanish from my mind.

He caresses my breast, driving his fully hardened cock against my ass. He kisses my neck and bites my earlobe. I feel as though I could fall through the floor, and yet, I want it harder now. I push his hand further into my crotch, and he complies. He strokes my clit directly now, steadily, as I melt further into his arms. I vocalize, gasping and moaning, which he seems to like; he growls in my ear and kisses me roughly, harder and louder the more I cry. He's practically pushed me against the wall, his cock almost up my ass. Our grunts and groans echo through the empty room. I cum.

My legs nearly collapse beneath me. He holds me up against his body, kissing me, massaging me still, and I whine. He guides me over to one of the chairs near the entrance to the saunas. I sit, and I pull him into the adjacent chair. His cock is erect, and I move to straddle his leg. With one hand, I caress the back of his neck, aiding in a well-deserved kiss on the lips, and with the other, cradle his balls and rub his member. My reciprocation is grateful, overwhelmed with confidence. His tongue explores contact with mine, and as I rub up and down his cock, my fingers squeeze tighter, my speed climbing. His hands beg me closer, clenching my ass fervently, his breath hot and quick against my neck. I make a decision; I straddle him fully.

I guide his cock into my vagina. His hands pull me firmly against him by the ass, my hands clench his shoulders, and I lower myself into him. At first, I hold myself up with my legs, but soon, he slips in farther. My chest presses against his with every thrust, my legs push, his arms pull me back. Soon, he’s nestled deep inside, my breasts rubbing his chest constantly, his lips pursuing every inch of reachable skin, his fingers digging into my ass cheeks. I help the thrusts, faster and deeper, until his biting ceases, and his lips release a satisfied groan into my ear. I pump a few more times until he's milked dry. His hands rest on my thighs, gentle with exhaustion. For a while, he only stares up at me, taking in the feeling. I rub his shoulders, peck him on the corner of the mouth, and stand. His fingers brush against my legs as I do, and I go to the nearest shower to clean off. He watches me, limp but hardening.

* * *

His palace is vast and empty. He brings me to his room and guides me over to his bed. I lie down on my stomach. He rubs and massages up and down my back, including my ass. He hasn't said much, and neither have I, but we haven't had to. All corrections come with the touch of a hand.

His hands go under my shirt. They're warm. His thumbs dig into the deepest knots. I relax into the bed. He lays down next to me and begins to rub my inner thigh. He beckons me to lift my shirt. I comply, and he kisses my nipple. His hand rubs my crotch through my pants. His fingers sandwich my clit. I'm thankful for thin pants. Already, the fabric at my crotch feels cool and wet. He kisses every inch of my breast. I roll over toward him. He undresses me, I undress him. Our hair is still wet. The bed shakes.

* * *

I come back to Nel's palace and nap. She wakes me up a few hours later, asking where I've been all day. I tell her I've been exploring.

"Exploring what? There's not much here."

A witty thought crosses my mind. I smile.

"I met the Sexta in the showers this morning," I tell her. Her expression displays recognition. "I spent a while exploring his mouth."

“All morning?”

I nod.

She grins. “Now that’s far less boring."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading the product of my monthly horniness.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing/thinking about it.
> 
> If you'd like seeing more stuff like this, let me know.


End file.
